


memories to keep

by KiraDillinger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pollination (RWBY) - Freeform, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Were-Creatures, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Listening to three of them breathing calmly, Weiss remembers that just four years ago she was sleeping alone in her big apartment, hugging a pillow and telling herself that everything is alright. It wasn’t, it never was alright until she met these three dorks. And all she needed to do is walk out in the middle of the night and nearly get killed by a vampire.***Basically: Weiss loves her vampire, another vampire and a werecat girlfriend. Even if they're idiots.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 258





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> I was so drunk when this idea appeared.  
> It won't be a big work, just 3 chapters I think.  
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy

Weiss wakes up after hearing a loud “BAM” outside; bedside clock says it’s four in the morning, and normally Weiss wouldn’t bother about outside noises, but there are two huge “buts” that actually can’t let her go back to sleep.

First: their apartment is on the tenth floor, and the noise sounded like someone threw a rock in their window. No way in hell it was possible.

Second: that undeniably was Yang, who apparently either forgot her keys or decided to take a short way and fly home throw the window.

And the window was closed, because it got colder and Ruby, even though sleeping in the middle, said she is “freezing her butt”. Well, her feet really are as cold as ice, Weiss thinks, nuzzling the back of her head and having zero desire to get up.

“Blake, your stupid girlfriend is trying to get home through closed window…” Weiss mutters, poking Blake’s cheek with her finger.

Blake frowns, barely awake, her ears flat on her head. She hugs Ruby closer and pulls the blanket on them both, so that only her cat ears are seen.

“She’s your girlfriend before the sunrise…”

Weiss snorts.

“Did you just… Okay, never mind… Ruby, your stupid sister…”

Ruby makes a “nuh-uh” sound and hides under the blanket with Blake, not even opening her eyes.

“I don’t remember having any sister, I’m the only child…”

Weiss sighs, realizing she has to stand up and get out from their warm bed. But, better do it now, until Yang actually either breaks the window or her face. The “BAM” sounds again, and Weiss, with a loud “ugh” puts her feet on a cold floor.

“I hate you all.”

“You love us…” Blake yawns, burrowing her nose in Ruby’s soft hair. Ruby giggles, more asleep than awake, but when Weiss actually gets up, leaving her back without nice warmth, all she wants is this damn window open as fast as possible.

Weiss finds herself being right. A big bat (way bigger that normal bats in this area) looks at her from the other side of the glass, clinging to the window with her claws. There’s no way to open the window from outside, and that means she started to hit it with her head only because she knew: someone will get up at four in the motherfucking morning to let her in. Weiss can read it on her face. These little red eyes practically scream “lol I knew you’ll get up”.

“What a dumb shame of a vampire you are…” Weiss says, opening the window and seeing the bat flying inside with a screech. “There’s a thing called door, and you’re old enough to know how to use it…”

She can’t finish the sentence, because Yang changes back to being a person and the first thing she does is crushes Weiss in a big hug. She smells like alcohol, and acts like she’s a bit tipsy.

“I dare to assume, your night shift went good?” Weiss asks, hugging her back and receiving a kiss as an answer. Yep, she even tastes like alcohol. A creamy liquor, to be precise. Her favorite. “Yang, you know I’d love to make out more but it’s so early and I’m way too sleepy. I don’t want to fall asleep in the middle of a kiss.”

Yang pulls away, her eyes back to lilac. She looks tired but happy. 

“Stop being assholes and get back in bed…” Ruby growls, making Weiss chuckle and Yang roll her eyes.

“Okay, okay, I’m getting back…” Weiss says, walking to bed. “You coming? Or you wanna change or shower or…”

“Nah…” Yang yawns, tossing her clothes on floor. It takes her just a few seconds to stay in her underwear and a tank-top, and she gets in bed next to Weiss, spooning her, breathing hot in her ear.

“Welcome back…” Blake whispers, blindly searching for Yang with her hand. Finding her, she pats Yang’s shoulder, as if just making sure she’s back safe and sound. “Now sleep.”

She doesn’t have to say twice. Yang is usually very exhausted after night shifts at work. Even if all she needs to do is to punch bad guys in the guts. Or help drunk people get a taxi. Being a security guard in a bar is not so hard, but usually some shit still happens, and she gets home tired and just a bit tipsy from a “goodbye shot”. She doesn’t drink at work, but having a shot of flaming B-52 in the end of the shift is a kind of tradition already.

In a few minutes Yang is already sleeping, resting her chin on top of Weiss’ head. Ruby is asleep too, her hands around Blake’s waist. Her feet are cold, and Weiss still finds it extremely adorable. The vampire of an old, ancient bloodline hates cold and prefers to sleep in the middle because it’s warmer like that.

Listening to three of them breathing calmly, Weiss remembers that just four years ago she was sleeping alone in her big apartment, hugging a pillow and telling herself that everything is alright. It wasn’t, it never was alright until she met these three dorks. And all she needed to do is walk out in the middle of the night and nearly get killed by a vampire. That night changed everything.

She closes her eyes, snuggling closer to Ruby to keep her warm, and thinks with a smile, that if anyone told her before, that she’ll find happiness in relationships with two idiotic vampires and one reasonable, but also idiotic sometimes werecat, she’d never believed that.


	2. Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss remembers how it all started

Weiss wakes up when she hears some annoying sounds from the kitchen. She doesn’t want to open her eyes, and she snuggles closer to… Whom?.. She buries her nose in the cape of someone’s neck, and that someone hugs her close. Weiss feels a tail wrapping around her waist, and assumes, that this someone is Blake. To proof her point, she runs her fingers through her hair, feeling the cat ears on the top of her head, and this someone purrs, nuzzling Weiss’ hair. Yep. Definitely Blake.

“Good morning, kitty…” Weiss whispers, still not opening her eyes. It’s too warn and nice.

“Good morning, lil snowflake…” Blake says, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Do you think these two idiots can make a decent breakfast?”

Weiss chuckles. Yang and Ruby rarely male breakfast, but, apparently, today they have some… Inspiration? Ruby, at least, is good at baking stuff, but Yang is a disaster in everything that involves food.

“Nope. They’ll burn whatever they make…”

They stay close for some time, until Blake sits up in bed, stretching, her eyes bright and happy. Weiss can’t get enough of these happy eyes. Not after what happened a year ago.

Actually, Weiss thinks, there were so many things happening this year.

There were too many things since she met them. She can write a whole book about all the crazy stuff that happened to her, but it’s too late, actually. Her birthday is tomorrow, and it means they’re gonna keep their promise. They’re gonna let her stay with them forever.

“Are you getting up?” Blake asks, getting out of bed, her tail moving lazily from side to side. Weiss wants to drag her back, snuggle and sleep for at least one more hour, but she knows, that if Blake got up, she won’t like getting back to sleep again. Despite being basically a cat, and cats are known to sleep more than actually stay awake. Well, a werecat. Werepanther, to be precise. Big, fluffy and adorable panther once per month. She can turn into a normal black cat whenever she wants, but once it’s full moon, she becomes a… Just a giant black cat, who likes belly rubs and purrs like a tractor.

“I think I’ll stay in bed for some time. I don’t have work today. Please make sure these dolts won’t burn the house down…”

“Will do my best. Get some rest, tomorrow is a big day.”

Blake leaves the room, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts. Weiss nuzzles the pillow, closing her eyes, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Tomorrow is a big day. Her 27th birthday.

She met them exactly four years ago, on the night she turned twenty three. She forgot her bag at work, and had to go back, because the keys from her apartment were there, and she had to walk back under the dark, clouded sky. It was 1AM, when she got to her office, took the bag, and went back, and 1:25AM, when she felt an insane pain in her neck. She still finds it very ironic, that her first thought back then was “happy fucking birthday for me”.

Later, she woke up in an unknown place, in some other apartment, that seemed to be small and messy, and Weiss would never assumed she’d call this place home just a few months later. Her previous apartment was a big studio-room, with white wallpapers and perfectly clean kitchen, because she never used it to cook anything, eating in cafes and getting take outs. This apartment was full of things: photos on walls, books everywhere, random teacups in the most unexpected places, and many more. She hated this at first. Mostly because she was forced to stay, right after she decided to live her own life without her family telling her what to do. She wanted to be her own person, but someone was telling her what to do and what no to do again, and it made her furious. 

They said she was attacked by a vampire. The “bad vampire” Ruby said, sounding so guilty as if she was this very vampire who nearly broke Weiss’ neck. They (mostly Blake, because it turned out both Ruby and Yang sucked at storytelling) briefly told her what happened. The vampire, Cinder, was one of the many others vampires that decided to break the peace between the races, and they randomly attacked people at night, not even for blood, just to show the humans how strong they are. Ruby, Yang and Blake were having a night walk nearby, and that saved Weiss’ life. They managed to scare Cinder away, but Cinder never left her victims alive, and Weiss was in danger of another attack anytime. So, they suggested Weiss stay with them until they find and kill Cinder. That was the only way to save Weiss and to keep her from being afraid for her life every second.

Weiss remembers herself having so many questions. Like “am I a vampire now?” and “will I get a scar because of that bite?”. Yang was so angry to know that humans still think that a bite can turn them into a vampire. And yes, she got two little scars on her neck. Almost invisible, but still here.

She agreed to stay for some time, because she really cared about her life and honestly she was scared of walking outside, knowing there’s an angry vampire somewhere, and next time no one will save her. She stayed caring only about herself, and couldn’t leave later, caring too much about them.

She questioned their relationships too. Two vampires dating a werecat? How?.. Was it something common for their races? Apparently, it was. Yang told her that vampires usually live in small groups, and that's how their parents lived, and they’re part sisters with Ruby, because they have different moms. Their parents’ group fell apart though, but they will make sure their little family will stay strong and together, and then Weiss asked a question about Ruby, and never ever she saw Yang so disgusted after that day. “ _We’re vampires, not wild animals, of course no_ ” was her answer. They both loved Blake romantically, and they both loved each other in a sisterly way. And they still do.

Weiss took their special “stay alone for a while” room. They called it like that, because sometimes one of them wanted to spend some alone time, and the room was always there for them. The room didn’t have a bed, only sofa, and Weiss really missed her big bed with fluffy blanket. They got her her clothes and her stuff, but Weiss refused to like this place. She never wanted to like the fact that they actually started to act like she’s a part of their strange family from the first day. They made her coffee in the morning, asked her if she wants to watch TV, took her to buy food, smiled to her like no one ever smiled to her in her life.

She hated it because she couldn’t find a reason why would they be so nice, and she asked them to stop doing that, but in fact they never stopped. They said that they were just being friendly, and they wanted her to know that not all the vampires are monsters. Ruby was the most cautious with her, as if she really felt some guilt about what happened. Weiss found out why a bit later, when the “stay alone” room was used for it’s purpose. One day Ruby (in her bat form, which really scared a shit out of Weiss) just flew in the room and locked herself up there, without any words, but Blake and Yang seemed not to really worry about it. Weiss was worried thought, mostly because her stuff was in there, but she also never thought Ruby would be the one who needs alone time. She was clingy as hell.

That was the day she found out more facts about vampire society, something she couldn’t find in the internet. And she really searched the net, to make sure she won’t ever do or say anything that could trigger the vampires to cut her throat and drink her blood. Yang was the one who tell her everything, and she surprisingly was good at it. She started right from the main part: Ruby has silver eyes, and this is her blessing and curse, because those eyes give her the power to kill other vampires. Just evaporate them in a blink of an eye. Or hurt them, if they needed to be punished for crimes. Ruby’s heart was too kind to hurt anyone. Vampires, humans, animals, were-creatures. She never wanted this power, but inherited it from her mother, who actually was the one who established peace between races. That was a long and bloody fight, but in the end there was the truce. It cost Summer Rose’s life, and Ruby was just a kid, when it happened. Her already blind grandgrandmother taught how to use the powers of her eyes, and Ruby uses them from time to time, all because the vampires like Cinder, who want nothing but a revenge and deaths. If a vampire becomes too addicted to the taste of fresh human blood, their mind slowly disappears, and they turn into a mindless creature, who can only kill and eat. Whenever Ruby knows there’s another one like that, she flies there and kills them, and when she comes back, she sits alone for the whole day. Because it hurts her a lot. Cinder was the one who actually pushed others to become such monsters, and when she and Ruby fought, Cinder lost her eye and arm, but survived. Ruby blames herself since that fight, blames herself for not finishing it. Cinder was still alive, and she still hurt everyone around her. And Weiss here, still with her neck sore and in bandages, was just a reminder to her, that this had to be ended.

Ruby came out of the room after a few hours, her eyes sad and red, and there already was a cup of coffee for her on the table. Cream and five sugars. No one said anything, there was not any tension in the apartment. Weiss realized it happened a lot before and they’re all used to it. But they were there for each other. They were there for her, too. If they’d never cared, they’d never forced her to stay, they’d let her go and be killed.

Things because easier after that day. Weiss stopped asking them not to be so nice, she just tried to enjoy it, and, to her own surprise, it worked. She enjoyed hot morning coffee, nice picnics in parks, good music from the old vinyl player. She enjoyed playing cards and DnD, even if it took her a few weeks to learn every rule. She didn’t have to learn the rules, but couldn’t resist. It was… Entertaining. 

Blake as a cat was adorable, Blake as a panther was even more adorable; Weiss felt a childish excitement when Yang offered to rub this giant cat’s belly for the first time. Blake purred, her eyes closed in pleasure, and when Weiss stopped, she got on her paws and licked Weiss’ cheek, as if saying “thank you”. Weiss blushed and Yang was teasing the hell out of her for a week.

Vampires' bat forms weren’t that bad either. Weiss learned not to freak out, when someone was too lazy to walk on their feet and preferred to fly in the kitchen. Once she stumbled at a bat who was making coffee, and with a sigh realized, that she is not even a bit surprised. That was Yang, definitely Yang. Her fur was lighter then Ruby’s and her attempts were silly and sleepy. Weiss remembers calling her “ _a dumb piece of vampire_ ”; Yang let out a screech and sat up on Weiss’ head, not flying away until Weiss made them both coffee. That became a thing since then: Yang randomly turned into her bat form and sat on Weiss’ head or shoulder or was snuggling in the hood of her hoodies. Sometimes Ruby joined, and Weiss felt extremely strange but at the same time nice. Just two strongest vampires of all times are sleeping in her hood, nothing important. Oh and there’s also a cat on her lap, who in fact is a werecat.

She didn’t realize back then, that months past. It was almost half a year after Cinder attacked her and she forgot about the real reason why was she living there. But one day, Ruby retuned home, her bat form covered in blood and ash. She fell on the sofa in living room, changed back and said, that it’s finally over. She fought Cinder and won. She’s no longer there to hurt anyone. Weiss is free to live her own life, without them guarding her. And that was great, that was amazing, but Ruby’s eyes were sad and empty. They helped Weiss to gather her things and even helped with moving out, and that night, when she was finally alone in her big studio apartment with white wallpapers and perfectly clean kitchen, Weiss felt, that this is not what she wants. The apartment was quiet. Clean. Sterile clean. No books in random places. No teacups and coffee mugs everywhere. No pictures on walls, no socks on floor. She didn’t need to yell about how everything should be in order, and wouldn’t receive a groan and “ _okay you angry human we’ll gather our clothes just stop yelling_ ”. It was like her old life.

She came back next day with an excuse, telling them that she forgot some of her clothes. She came back the day after, returning Blake’s book she mistook for her book. They asked if she wants to stay for dinner, and she stayed, and then dinner became a movie night, and she fell asleep on Ruby’s shoulder, with bat-Yang on her lap, and cat-Blake on Ruby’s.

She kept coming back, and they kept asking her to stay for dinner. After two weeks, Ruby finally got courage to ask Weiss to stay forever.

And she stayed.

Many things happened after. More new bad vampires, more dangerous were-creatures. Last year they almost lost Blake after some crazy weres attack. They hated Blake for her way of life: a Belladonna, living with vampires and a human. They thought it was a shame for a werepanther, but they proved them wrong. This time, Yang and Blake were fighting. Ruby’s eyes were useless for weres, and she stayed home protecting Weiss. Yang and Blake came home late at night, their hands in blood, but they won.

Four years passed since the night of Cinder attack. Tomorrow is gonna be her birthday.

“Hey, princess?” Ruby’s voice is cautious, as she enters the room. “You up?”

Weiss sits up in bed, yawning. She didn’t get any more sleep, lost in the memories that are so dear to her.

“Yep. What’re you guys doing? I don’t hear any fire alarm and this scares me even more…” Weiss smiles, and Ruby snorts, coming closer and leaving a quick kiss on Weiss’ cheek. She smells like pancakes.

“Breakfast. Don’t worry, Blake watches after us. Promise we won’t burn anything! Not get up, sleepy head, your coffee is getting cold.”

Ruby’s silver eyes are shining. That’s all that matters.

Weiss get’s up. Tomorrow is a big day. And this day should be perfect, just in case they screw up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter ahead!   
> comments are really appreciated =)


	3. Future, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the last chapter. Firstly, because I love cliffhangers, secondly, because my health doesn't let me write a lot these days, but I still want to share with you.  
> Thanks to all your kudos and comments <3

“There’s our birthday girl!!!”

Nora shouts way too loud, but that’s Nora. If Nora shouts or yells, she makes sure she’s heard in another district. She rushes to grab Weiss in hug, and, again, that’s Nora: if Nora gives a hug, this hug will probably crush your ribs.

“Happy Birthday!” she says, stepping back, giving Weiss a chance to take a breath. “You’ve made it till your 27th birthday. I’m impressed.”

Ruby, Yang and Blake send her very strange looks. All three of them realize the hidden message in her words.

_These three managed not to freaking kill you through all these years together._

“Thanks, Nora…” Weiss’ voice happy and excited. Today is really the day. “Hey Jaune!”

Tall blonde guy waves to her and takes a step forward to give Weiss a gentle short hug.

“Hey, Weiss. Happy b-day!” he smiles, his fangs visible, long and sharp. He, unlike Nora, is a vampire, but not like Yang or Ruby. Jaune was born a human and became a vampire a few years ago. And he didn’t even wanted that.

“Happy b-day from us too!” Weiss hears behind him, and smiles to Pyrrha and Ren, who approached them.

Nora, Ren and Pyrrha are humans, and Weiss was really surprised to know, that they’re best friends with her partners. Nora and Ren own a bar together, Pyrrha helps them with settling stuff with bureaucracy, and Jaune… Jaune is Pyrrha’s boyfriend. His role in this small business is to create new ideas and be a moral support for Ren, who has to deal with Nora’s temper when she gets drunk. And with Yang, who works there as a night guardian, and who gets mad every time she hears something racist.

Weiss knew Jaune before he became a vampire, and when she saw him in this bar for the first time, she wasn’t happy at all. She remembered him as her dumb classmate, who was trying to befriend her and then even said he’s madly in love with her. She never was interested in him, and he was annoying as hell, and she was glad they finished school and got to different Universities. Seeing him again was shocking, but he looked right in her eyes and asked “what’s your name?”

He didn’t remembered a shit about who she was. That was a price for becoming a vampire. More like a price to stay alive. Weiss finds this story very romantic but tragic also. She knew that to become a vampire you need to drink vampire’s blood (it still sounds so ironic to her), but she never thought about some… Bad effects after that. After meeting Jaune, who had zero idea, who she was, she asked Ruby and Yang about all the process of becoming a vampire, and, reluctantly they said, that there’re three possible endings after drinking vampire’s blood.

First, you become a vampire. Normal one. Just like the others. Not as strong, maybe, without such an unholy amount of stamina, but close to it.

Second, you also become a vampire, but your memories about your human life can fade. Partially or completely. You can forget about yesterday or you can forget your name, your family and your friends. That’s what happened to Jaune. He never wanted to be a vampire, the Arc family was one of the oldest Vampire Hunters Families in the world, just like the Nikos family. And it was Pyrrha Nikos, his best friend, who made a decision to make him a vampire, after he almost got killed in a fight with some mindless vampire-in-the-past creature. The only way to save him was to turn him immediately, or the awful blood loss would’ve killed him in a few minutes. She was lucky to have some good vampires nearby, and one of them was kind enough to help. In the end, Jaune survived, but all he remembered after was Pyrrha. He had to make friends with Ren and Nora again, and, well, that went great. He lost memories, but not himself, and he was able to reconnect with his closest people. His family wasn’t really happy, but the war between races ended years ago and they had to accept the facts.

He could’ve just die. That’s the third option. Human body can reject vampire blood, and if a were-creature will be just sick for a few days, a human can die in a few hours.

Knowing all this facts, it was a really hard decision for all four of them.

Weiss wants to stay with them, for as much time as possible, but human body ages too fast. Yang, Ruby, and even Blake will still look young and fresh by the time Weiss will be old and weak and wrinkled. Were-creatures age faster than vampires, but they still can live very long life. There aren’t as much weres in the world as vampires or humans only because they are often get killed by each other or hunters.

Two years ago Weiss asked them to turn her, and they refused. They said it was too dangerous and they can’t risk. They wanted spend time with her. They wanted to love her more. But she was persistent, and finally they made an agreement they’ll turn her when she turns twenty seven.

That’s why on this party everyone is happy for her birthday, but them. They never announced this plan, and even if Ruby, Yang and Blake tried to have fun, Weiss still feels them being uncertain. She sees this on their faces, feels it in a way they talk or move. They’re so worried it hurts Weiss’ heart, but… They promised. And she promised she’ll stay alive and with her memories okay.

“Can I have a Bloody Mary?” Jaune asks and Yang yells that she wants one too. Ren nods, returning to his bartender job. The bar is closed just for them for now.

Ren opens the small vacuum package of blood, calmly filling two shots with it and adding the rest of ingredients; two shots are ready in a less than one minute. It definitely will disgust normal humans, scary them away and make them never return to this bar. A human, serving a cocktail with human blood instead of a tomato juice? What kind of freak this bartender should be. Weiss smiles, requesting for an alcohol free mojito. A bartender who was brought up by a vampire, as well as tenths of other orphans of different races. Ren and Nora met each other back in their childhood, and stayed with each other for the rest of their life, without any fear around vampires and weres, because the man who raised them was (and still is) an ancient vampire. They sincerely loved all their vampire friends, and they bar was “all races friendly”, serving any kind of drinks, thought this idea came up only when Jaune whined something like “why don’t we serve blood here”. So, they started.

“Are you ready for… You know,” Jaune asked quietly, making sure no one heard him. Nora turns on the music and opens a bottle of her favorite ale, and the evening stops being “just a simple party”, turning into a full “we party till we die” night. Weiss takes a sip of her cocktail. She told Jaune about their plan, mainly because she was really afraid of loosing her memories. She wanted to know how is it. To wake up and not remembering anything. 

“Yes. Ready as hell. I guess we’ll do it right before the midnight, when we get home. Gotta find an excuse to leave that early, so Nora won’t be too upset.”

Jaune laughs, finishing his shot in one sip and licking his lips.

“I think she’ll fall asleep earlier. That ale is pretty strong. If not, I’ll cover you guys.”

“Thanks, Jaune. If I accidently loose my memories about you, you’re free to come to me and say we were best friends, because damn, I guess this is truth. Sounds crazy to me, especially when I recall our past.”

“And I don’t freaking wanna hear about all the stupid things I’ve done!”

***

The evening is nice and funny and Weiss wants their plan to work even more. She wants to be able to celebrate the rest of her birthdays like that. With her friends and her real family. There’s music and games and before Nora falls asleep on the bar counter she manages to nearly start a food fight with Yang and Ruby. Blake was just about to join when Ren begged them not to ruin this place.

“Told ya,” Jaune chuckles, looking at snoring Nora. “Guess you guys should go home. We need to clean up the mess and get ready to re-open tomorrow.”

“Yeaaah, maybe we can help?” Yang offers, receiving a few surprised looks.

“Yang” and “cleaning up the mess” were antonyms for years. Everyone knows that, and realization of the reason of this offer burns Weiss’ heart. Yang wants to prolong this night. She’s afraid even more than Weiss.

“Nah… If you stay, you’ll wake Nora up, and then no one will get a sleep till tomorrow.” Jaune tries his best, Weiss can see. Gosh, she hopes to remember this dork.

Yang opens her mouth to say something, but a gentle nudge from Blake (and a gentle tail, wrapped about Yang’s wrist) force her to stay silent. She takes a deep breath and beams at her friends with her usual gorgeous smile.

“Alright then, we’ll go get some rest. See y’all tomorrow~”

Weiss hugs Ren and Pyrrha, and they look at her as if they know, and maybe they do know, maybe Jaune even kept this secret, but Ren and Phyrra are like the only two brain cells in this bar. They could have guessed everything. Weiss will ask them tomorrow.

***

They get home at eleven. Everyone is quiet and that annoys.

“Stop acting like you have no faith in me and I’m gonna die…” she sigh, taking off her coat and heels.

“We don’t!” Ruby exclaims. “We have faith in you, we’re just… You know…”

“Afraid, yes, I know. I’m scared as hell, too. But, _please_ , can we just do that right now and stop all this worrying?”

Weiss’ icy blue eyes sparkle with determination and hope. And three creatures, that are stronger and much more powerful just surrender to these eyes. They won’t be able to change her mind. That’s why they love her, that’s one of many many reasons: if Weiss decided to do something, she’ll do that. She’s stubborn, god, she’s so stubborn. _Death won’t be able to come close to her until she decides to die._

“Okay. We’ll do it now, but at first, we need to make sure you remember everything we told you about. About being a vampire. A little test. A few minutes and we’ll start.”

Ruby’s voice is serious, but she’s smiling. She takes Weiss’ hand and leads her to their bed, to the “nest” with a ton of blankets and pillows. All four of them sit down, forming a kind of a circle, Yang and Blake on the left and right and Ruby in front of her, not letting go of her hand.

“Being a vampire means you’ll have to drink blood at least twice per week. I think you understand that.”

“Yes. I know. And getting attached to blood like to a drug will turn me into… A thing. I realize that. Ruby, _love_ , I know how much you hate them, and you deal with them too much, I don’t want to add you any more work.”

Weiss brushes Ruby’s palm with her thumb, making Ruby blush.

Drinking blood is essential. Vampire will simply die without it. Normal vampires don’t even feel any thirst for blood, they just know they should drink some in time. Some of them drink it only because they must, some of them because they like the taste. Yang drinks blood almost everyday in small amount, small enough not to feel any thirst. Their fridge has several packages of blood right now.

Ruby drinks blood mostly because she needs her body to function properly. She’s probably the only vampire in the whole world who can get scared of blood, Weiss learned that even before they got together as partners, and that wasn’t the best day of her life. Ruby accidently torn a package of blood too much, and blood spilled all over her hands and clothes and Weiss was sure she’d just joke and lick it from her hands, but she froze, eyes filled with horror, hands trembling. Weiss had no idea what to do. Was it common for a vampire? Was it a panic attack? All she could do back then was gently wipe all the blood with napkins and help Ruby change closes. Ruby didn’t say a word. Yang and Blake weren’t home, and when they came back, they found Ruby sleeping on Weiss’ lap. In her normal, vampire form. The smile Yang gave her was the saddest smile Weiss ever saw on her lips.

_“That’s because she sees too much blood in her life. Vampires’ blood. She can’t evaporate them like Maria or her mother could. It takes efforts and fights, and sometimes those fights are so bloody and cruel. I wish I always could fight beside her, but sometimes she’s that kind of an idiot, who hopes to do everything alone. Seeing blood on her hands makes her… Like that. She’s harmless, don’t worry, she’d never freak out. Thanks for helping her. Just… Thanks.”_

Weiss remembers Yang’s words by heart.

The other thing is when they were drinking her own blood. They were doing it very rare, only after Weiss approved that she’s okay. Their bites were gentle, nothing even close to the cruel bite Cinder gave her. That bite left scars, but their fangs never left anything, and they were very, very happy and grateful. That will be the only thing Weiss will miss. Vampires can’t drink each other’s blood.

Were-creatures’, though…

“Also, all the stereotypical shits don’t work to kill a vampire. You remember that too, right?” Yang asks with a smirk.

“Yea, silver, garlic and sunlight are okay.”

“What about aspen stake?” Blake adds.

“Well, like you once said, anyone will die of an aspen stake in heart, so…”

That was a joke between vampires and weres and it was so freaking true. No one, human, vampire or were-creature will survive a direct hit of a stake of any kind in the heart.

They laugh for a second, and then the silence remain again. Ruby breaks it with visible effort.

“And the last thing, Weiss. Your memories… They will get blurry, no matter what. That means, you’ll either need a few seconds to remember who we are, or you won’t remember us at all. We’ll give you time and space to remember each of us in order.”

Weiss nods.

“I love you all too much to forget. I promise I’ll remember each of you.”

“You better keep that promise, cuz I’m gonna kill you if you break my beautiful partner’s or my dear sister’s heart.” Yang grins and fingerguns to Blake, making her chuckle.

“And what if I don’t remember you, huh?” Weiss says but immediately regrets, noticing a bit of fear in Yang’s eyes. _Shit_.

“Oh, that’s not a problem, princess, I’ll just make you fall in love with me once again. Won’t be that hard, knowing everything you love about me.”

Weiss rolls her eyes, pretending not to notice how Yang’s voice cracked.

“Alright then. Let’s do it.”

Blake takes a wine glass from their nightstand, giving it to Ruby.

“Wait-wait-wait, one more thing!” Yang shouts, and before anyone asks anything, Yang rushes to kiss Weiss, almost pressing her down on the bed.

Weiss knows, if she relaxes in this kiss, it will take forever to stop Yang. She answers the kiss, but gently pulls away in a few seconds.

“Right. Yes.”

Blake gets closer, covering Weiss’ lips with her own, placing a hand on Weiss’ cheek. Weiss smiles in the kiss. They couldn’t just let her do it without “good luck kisses”.

“A-hem.” Ruby coughs to get their attention, the glass in her hand already full with dark-red blood of her own. Her wrist is injured, but the scratch will heal in a few minutes. “Can I get a kiss too?”

“When did you?.. Ugh, never mind. Come here.”

Weiss kisses her, gently and soft, taking a glass out of her hands. Ruby lets her take it. She was the one who promised at the first place.

“You have to drink the whole of it. Don’t be afraid. I’m the silver-eyed-of-ancient-as-hell-bloodline vampire. Best vampire blood you can find. I’m sure that won’t kill you.”

Ruby cracks a smile.

Yang mirrors her.

Blake nods.

Weiss closes her eyes and takes a few big sips, thinking about how much she loves all three of them.

And then her world goes blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions of how it can turn out?..


	4. Future, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT  
> ffs who let me write that

Weiss wakes up when she feels sunlight on her closed eyes. She probably forgot about the curtains, the thinks, wrinkling her nose and sitting up in bed, still not opening her eyes.

“Weiss?..”

The sudden whisper makes her shiver and realize that she’s not alone in the room. Who could it be, for god’s sake? She remembers herself to wake up alone for the past… seventeen years or so, never ever there was anyone to call her name in the very morning.

She opens her eyes to see a young woman sitting near her bed on the floor. She looks tired, as if she wasn’t sleeping at all; her hair is a mess of dark-brown and red locks, silver eyes shows nothing but care and love. When she smiles, Weiss sees her fangs, white and perfect, and it makes Weiss feel calmer. At least, that woman is also a vampire. But who is she and what does she do in Weiss’ apartm…

The realization strikes hard, making Weiss’ head hurt with all the sudden memories.

 _This is not her old apartment or her old bed._ The sheets aren’t white, the blanket isn’t new. The bed is way too soft and too big for her alone. She never woke up because of sunlight, her bed was on the other side.

“Weiss…” the woman says gently, sitting on bed next to her and taking her hand. “What do you remember about yesterday?”

_What was she doing yesterday?_

“What was the date?..”

“January 12th”

“Oh…” Weiss says with a sad smirk. “That was my birthday. I was home alone with a bottle of wine and…”

_Wait… No, that’s not that._

Weiss remembers someone’s laughing. Someone hugged her, someone gave her a drink. She remembers nice words people said to her. She remembers being happy, and after that, she went home, and then this… This woman was there.

She looks at other vampire again. Her hand is cold, she’s wearing a dark red hoodie with printed roses. Silver eyes look tired. She smells like pancakes with honey. The only think she can cook and don’t burn the house down…

“…Ruby…” Weiss says quietly.

Woman smiles at the sound of her name, her eyes instantly wet and happy. She shifts closer, placing a palm on Weiss’ cheek, and Weiss nuzzles this palm, cold, but so gentle.

“Ruby Rose…” she says, leaving a kiss on Ruby’s fingers. _How could she possibly forget her? How on Earth could she forget about her existence even for a second?.._ “The strongest, yet the most adorable vampire in the world. My starlight. My love.”

Ruby sobs, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ neck, hugging her closer, fingers clench on her shirt. Weiss hugs her back, leaving little kisses on her cheeks and jawline, burring her palms in Ruby’s messy hair.

“Do you really remember?..” Ruby’s voice is hoarse and trembling, and Weiss pulls back just enough to press their foreheads together, to look into sparkling silver eyes and to cover Ruby’s lips with her own.

Kissing Ruby always is gentle and soft. No one tries to win the dominance, there’s no lust or desire. Ruby’s always so cautious, always making sure she won’t hurt Weiss with her fangs, always asking for a permission to deepen the kiss.

“Of course I remember…” Weiss whispers then they part, panting softly with a hint of blush on their cheeks. “I remember how you asked me to stay with you. I remember how you scared me almost to death when I saw you as a bat. I remember how happy you were when you realized we have the same cloths size and you can steal my shirts, but in fact that is me, who always steal your t-shirts to sleep in. I remember you hate these eyes of yours for the power you never wanted, but for me these eyes are beautiful, and I love how they shine when you’re happy. I remember that you’re always cold, and your feet are always icy, and you love to sleep in the middle between me and Blake because…”

Weiss stops, eyes wide with another storm of thoughts that covers her. Blake… _Who is Blake?.._ Why does this name sounds so familiar, so warm…

Ruby giggles, placing a kiss at Weiss’ forehead.

“Looks like you started to remember more. Don’t worry, Princess, you’ll see her now. I’ll leave you two alone. Will be right behind the door, don’t worry.”

Reluctantly, she leaves the bed and sends Weiss another look, full of love and adoration, before walking out of the room. The door opens again soon, letting another woman inside. Her feline ears are flat on her head, and long black tail moves slowly from side to side. Golden eyes full of worry and fear, but also hope. The woman sits on the edge of the bed and doesn’t dare to get any closer.

“Hey, Weiss…” she whispers, and this sound reminds Weiss more of a purr. “Ruby said you remembered my name and…”

“Blake…” Weiss says that name again, tasting it on her tongue. Golden eyes look at her with patience and love, and woman responds to the sound of her name with a real purr, sending goosebumps all over Weiss’ skin. She is, in fact, a cat, it’s okay for her to purr, and she purrs louder when she’s happy, Weiss remembers that, and remembers how her tail wouldn’t stop shanking if she’s annoyed.

Weiss stretches out her hands, welcoming Blake closer, and Blake happily sets herself between Weiss’ knees, nuzzling her neck, tail wrapped around Weiss’ ankle.

“Blake…” says Weiss once again, remembering who this woman is. How could she forget her too? _The hell happened yesterday?_ “Blake Belladonna. My little kitten. The love of my life. The fluffiest panther on the Earth.”

Blake laughs and this laugh makes Weiss feel happy and glad. Blake deserves to laugh more and never ever be sad.

“What else do you remember?” Blake asks, leaving weightless kisses on Weiss’ collarbone. Weiss closes her eyes, resting her chin on top of Blake’s head.

“I remember you prefer tea over coffee, and you’re always very excited to taste a new flavor me or Ruby bring you. I remember that once it’s full moon, you turn into a giant fluffy cat, and you like to lie on the sofa, letting me brush your shiny black fur, and you purr is so loud and so cute. I remember how we used to read books together, wrapped in blanket, and we rarely finished a whole chapter, because I always wanted to kiss you, and you always closed the book to kiss me back. I remember you call me your “little snowflake”.”

Blake smiles happily, rising her head and pulling Weiss down for a kiss.

Kissing Blake is always full of surprises. Will she be gentle, or will she suddenly nip or bite or leave a mark, will she deepen the kiss of prefer it to stay chaste, Weiss never knows that and this is the best part of kissing Blake.

“Good thing you still remember how to kiss…” Blake says softly with a playful smile on her lips. “And I’d love to stay here and kiss you breathless, but there’s still someone waiting for you outside this room, and I bet you’ll need all your lungs capacity when she realizes you remember her.”

“She?.. You mean Ruby?..” Weiss asks with a sincere surprise in her voice, and Blake looks at her with a strange sparkle in her eyes. “Is there… Anyone else?..”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

Weiss shakes her head and Blake sighs, getting out of bed. Weiss already misses her warmth, her hands feel cold without someone in them. But… Is there someone else? _Did she… Forget someone else?.._

“Don’t worry, snowflake. You’ll remember her in a blink of an eye.”

Blake leaves the room, and the door doesn’t even manage to close when the other woman with a messy blonde mane shows up, rushing to her bed. Lilac eyes full of horror, fists clenched, she doesn’t even dare to sit on the edge of the bed.

Weiss needs only one look at her. The woman doesn’t say anything, but just from looking at her, looking in her eyes, Weiss remembers absolutely everything and it makes her chuckle and grin.

“I have zero idea who you are…” she sighs, noticing how this woman’s face drops, and quickly adds, “…I wanted to say to scare the shit out of you, because you were so confident that I’ll remember you. You told me you’ll make me fall in love with you if I forget you, but _god damn_ , the moment you appeared I already knew I’m in love. You can be proud of yourself, Yang Xiao Long, the dumbest and fucking hottest vampire of the world, that it took you zero words and three seconds to make me fall head over heels for you.”

Yang stays where she is for a few long seconds, trying to realize every word Weiss just said, and then a giant grin appears on her face. Weiss notices a single tear in the corner of her eye, before Yang gets in bed with her, placing head on Weiss’ knees and hugging her waist.

“You’re such an ass,” she mumbles, her voice quiet. Weiss tangles her fingers in soft blonde hair, apologetically massaging Yang’s scalp, just the way she loves it. “I was so afraid you won’t remember me, but yea, you’re right. I’m way too great and you had zero chances against my charm.”

“Charm? No. Well, yes. You are charming, and you are great, but the second you came here I remembered all the silly and reckless stuff you did, and couldn’t stop myself from thinking “yes, this is the woman I love”.”

“For example?”

Weiss hums, caressing Yang’s face with gentle touches.

“I remember you always picking me up when I was still injured and rude and I hated you all, but you always took me in your hands and helped me to wash my hair, or to changes clothes. You told me that you like driving me furious, but I think you just liked me enough to bare with me. You were trying to cook for me when Blake wasn’t there, and you set the kitchen on fire, and Ruby yelled at you for breaking the “no cooking by Yang” rule. You like being my big spoon, because you like to say that I’m tiny, and sometimes when I want to kiss you, you step on your tiptoes to make it impossible for me to reach you. You have no right to call me an ass after that.”

“Oh, hahah, thanks for reminding, I should do that more often. You, my dear Snow Angel, are really tiny and you look adorable when you want a kiss from me.”

“Well, now I don’t want to kiss you ever.”

Weiss takes her hand away from Yang’s face, and Yang rises her head, looking in icy blue eyes. In a second she changes their positions, making Weiss lie down on bed with a squeak and hovers over her.

“Look into my eyes and tell me you don’t want me to kiss you right now…” Yang nearly groans, and Weiss puts her palms on Yang’s shoulders.

“Blake gave up her chance to kiss me breathless because she knew you’ll wanna do it. So do it.”

Kissing Yang is always intense, her hands are always everywhere, her tongue and lips making Weiss to forget about everything and surrender, to relax, to disappear in this kiss. She never asks for any permissions, she never teases too much, she just takes what belongs to her, and Weiss is happy to oblige.

They part only when Weiss needs her air, when she needs to breath, when she has to groan a hoarse “wait, wait”. Normally that won’t stop Yang, normally Yang won’t let her go that easily, but today was different, so she pulls away, helping Weiss to get up.

“So, how is it, to know you’re now a vampire?” Yang asks, and Weiss eyes widen in shock.

“Wasn’t I always a vampire?..”

“Oh my god…” Yang laughs, ruffling Weiss’ hair. “Your memory is such a mess now. You became a vampire just today. You drank my little sister’s blood. We were scared as fuck. All of us. Good thing you’re okay.”

Weiss sighs, touching her fangs with her tongue. The fangs feel natural, as is they always were there.

With a knock, the door in the room opens, letting Ruby and Blake inside. They look exhausted but happy, and Weiss understands neither of them got any sleep tonight because of her.

“Is everything okay?..” Ruby asks, exchanging looks with her sister.

“Everything is perfect. Now get here, all of you look like you’re gonna fall asleep on floor. You need rest.”

Weiss pats a spot neat her, and soon enough they snuggle all together, with Ruby and Weiss in the middle, Yang and Blake being big spoons. It’s almost a noon, but who the hell cares now.

“I have three vampire partners…” Blake sleepily mutters, nuzzling the back of Ruby’s head. Yang chuckles, stretching out her hand to scratch behind Blake’s ear.

“Don’t worry, kitten. We won’t drink too much of your blood. Though I’m so upset I won’t taste Weiss’ blood again. Ugh. I can taste her in another way, but her blood was…”

“Ew, Yang, don’t ruin the moment, or I’m going to fight you right here!” Ruby squeals, slapping her shoulder, and if that was just an ordinary day, they’d fight, and then no one would get any sleep, and then they’d have to say sorry and ask Weiss to let them come back in bed. But that day is special, and Yang just hugs Weiss closer to her, leaves a kiss behind her ear and falls asleep in a few minutes, exhausted from a stressed night.

Ruby shifts herself closer too, pressing her forehead against Weiss’ collarbones. Blake wraps her hands around Ruby’s thin waist, and wraps her tail around Weiss’ left wrist.

“Holy hell, I love you...” Weiss whispers, before drifting to sleep. “All of you…”

***

They will visit their favorite bar later, and Nora will be so mad but so happy for her, and she will get drunk because of it, trying to overdrink Yang. Ren and Pyrrha will say, that they knew it will happen, and Jaune will hope Weiss doesn’t remember about all the bad things he did before, and she’ll lie that she forgot. Ren and Pyrrha won’t buy this lie but Jaune will.

Weiss will order a bloody-Bloody Mary, and she will like it.

They will be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. that's it. tell me what you think!  
> also, some of you thought I"ll add some angst here. really guys? no faith in me? xD  
> anyway that's the biggest work I ever wrote in English without typing it in my native first.  
> hella proud of myself.


End file.
